femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/The Hearth's Warming Club (Christmas Special)
music : Sandbar :: Ponies' voices fill the night :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again : Come on, everycreature! Sing! : stops : continues : Sandbar :: La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la :: La-la, la-la, la-la, la-la : Ocellus :: hesitantly La-la-la-la... la... : Yona: Not everycreature celebrate same way, you know. : Smolder: Yeah. Dragons don't do pony holidays. : Spike: Sure we do! I love Hearth's Warming Eve! It's all about friends and presents and family and... presents! : Twilight Sparkle: It's also about putting aside differences to come together, like the Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns did on the first holiday. : Ocellus: Oh! Is that why you put their Fire of Friendship on top of the tree? To help us remember their unity? : Rainbow Dash: And 'cause it looks cool. : Silverstream: This is my favorite day of the year! giggles Not that I don't like the other ones. Tuesdays are great! : Yona: Yona like any day that is start of winter break. : Gallus: Two whole weeks without classes. How will Ocellus survive? : Ocellus: nervously : Twilight Sparkle: I think you'll all enjoy the time off to be home with your families. To celebrate your own traditions. Attention, everycreature! School is officially out! Happy holidays, and we'll see you after the break! : chatter : Twilight Sparkle: And for those of you traveling outside Equestria... : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, shouldn't you guys be getting ready to go? If you miss that train, it's a really long walk. : Twilight Sparkle: Go pack up, and we'll take you to the station. : Young Six: excitedly : rattling : Spike: It's that new bowtie I wanted, isn't it? : Twilight Sparkle: You'll have to wait and see. : Spike: I'm waiting! But in the meantime, I'm shaking! : sprinkling : zap : Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Spike: gasp : bubbling : Spike: gasps : song : Spike: gasps : splash! : Spike: grunting : zap : Twilight Sparkle: grunting : snap! : Spike: Wha... What happened?! : Twilight Sparkle: Everything's ruined – that's what's happened! : whoosh : Rainbow Dash: And I don't think it was an accident. Somepony was up here! : Spike: Over there! : creaks : whistling : Twilight Sparkle: Outside! : whistling : slams : Spike: That's the students' quarters! : slams : Rainbow Dash: Might as well give up, whoever you are! We got ya cornered! : Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Is anypony there? : Rainbow Dash: I'll check the back door! : opens : Silverstream: What's happening? gasps Another decorating party? : Twilight Sparkle: Has anycreature come in here? : Smolder: Well, yeah. All of us did. To pack? Like you told us to? : Spike: After that. Did you hear anything? : Silverstream and Smolder: Uh-uh. : opens : Gallus: What's up? : opens : Yona: Yona done packing! : opens : Ocellus: Is something wrong? : Rainbow Dash: grunts The back door's locked! No way out! : Twilight Sparkle: But whoever did it had to have come in here! We saw them! : Ocellus: Whoever did what? : Sandbar: Whoa... That is so not cool. : Spike: And whoever did it ran into your rooms. No one came out, and all of you are still here. : Rainbow Dash: One of you must have done this! But... why would any of you want to sabotage Hearth's Warming Eve? : Young Six: nervously : Yona: Ugh! Yak not do this! Yona offended by accusation! : Twilight Sparkle: We don't know what happened. Maybe this wasn't even on purpose. But I want to give whoever caused this mess a chance to tell the truth and explain themselves. I'll make it easy for you. Close your eyes. Now, if you did this, raise your hoof. Or claw. Or whatever. : beat : Twilight Sparkle: sighs Come on, Spike. Looks like we have to— Spike, you can open your eyes. : Spike: What? Oh! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, what about me? : Twilight Sparkle: You all can. : Rainbow Dash: chuckles : Twilight Sparkle: But since nocreature took responsibility for this mess, you're all gonna have to help clean it up before you can go home. : Young Six: protesting : Smolder: Why do I have to stay?! : Sandbar: Aw, but the holidays! : sounds : Twilight Sparkle: While you're cleaning, we'll bring you into my office one at a time. Since honesty is one of the Elements of Harmony, we want to give you each a chance to tell us the truth. : Rainbow Dash: And once we find out who did it, just you wait! We're gonna...! We'll...! What are we gonna do exactly? : Twilight Sparkle: sighs The guilty party won't be going home over Hearth's Warming break. She or he will stay here for some one-on-one friendship lessons. : Silverstream: But what if none of us confesses? : Twilight Sparkle: Then... sighs I guess there's no holidays for anycreature. You'll all stay over the break. : Young Six: gasp : splashing : splat : opens : Twilight Sparkle: All right, let's get to the bottom of this. Who wants to be interviewed first? : Gallus: Eh. I'll go. Beats mop duty. : Silverstream: Hey, I know! We can make a game out of this! See who finishes cleaning up first! : Yona: Woo-hoo! Yak win! Yak best at cleaning! grunting : Smolder: Let's save time and cut to the chase. Which one of you did it? : Ocellus: I would never do something this horrible! I love Hearth's Warming Eve! And I do not want to miss going home for it. : Sandbar: Huh. I didn't even know changelings celebrated Hearth's Warming. : Ocellus: Oh, yes! It's our favorite holiday! Well, since Headmare Twilight shared it with us last year. She gave our hive very clear instructions. : Ocellus: throat, reading "Welcome to the traditions and fun of Hearth's Warming! Here's a guide to help you enjoy this celebration of pony history. Families start the holidays by putting the tree up!" : creaking : Ocellus: reading "Thirsty? Dive into some holiday punch!" : splash! : Changelings: laughing : Ocellus: reading "Just before bed, everypony exchanges gifts." : Ocellus: It doesn't say how long we keep doing this. : Ocellus: reading "And to finish celebrating, you can build a fire, light it up, and sing carols." : Changelings: :: Carols, carols, carols, carols, caroooools : laughing : Sandbar: You might have misunderstood things just a little. : Ocellus: Eh. We may not have done everything exactly the way you do. But we made our own traditions! And I can't wait to do it all again this year! : Smolder: If we ever get out of here. : Muscle Man: Your turn Pops. : music : close : Silverstream: What happened? : Gallus: What do you think happened? I told her I didn't do it. : Yona: Ugh! Yona tired of waiting! Yaks always home for holidays! : Sandbar: How do you celebrate Hearth's Warming in Yakyakistan, Yona? : Yona: Yaks do not. Our holiday much better. Is called Snilldar Fest. Night before, yaks gather things to smash and put them in big pile. Then in morning, we smash them! In afternoon, we smash them again! In evening— : Gallus: So it's just about smashing stuff, like all your other holidays. : Yona: No! How griffon get that idea? This holiday about so much more. Last year, for example. Most perfect Snilldar ever. : Yona: voiceover Whole family – grandpa, grandma yak, Yona's brother, sister, mother, father yak – all go to woods singing yak song. : and family :: Yak song! Yak song! Not very long! Sing again! :: Yak song! Yak song! Not very long! Sing again! :: Yak song! Yak song! Not very long! Sing again! : Yona: voiceover Calves in family pick out perfect smashing log. Then yaks smash it! : yelling and grunting : Yona: voiceover Then yak family build perfect snow fort... and smash it! : crash! : Yona: voiceover Then we hang perfect things on perfect moss pile and— : All but Yona: You smash it. : Yona: What you think yaks are, barbarians? Moss pile is for special family rituals. Last year, ritual for Yona. : Yona: voiceover All yak family gather around Yona and braid Yona hair for first time. : Gallus: So, to recap... Your holiday is about smashing things and family. : Yona: Two most perfect things ever put together. Happy Snilldar Fest! and grunting : Silverstream: Happy Snilldar to you too, Yona! It's so cool to learn new traditions from new friends! : clatter : Smolder: Yeah, well, one of these new friends has gotten us all in trouble. And they'd better confess soon. : Ocellus: Sandbar? Sorry, but they said they want you to go in next. : clatters : Silverstream: Why the rush to get home, Smolder? Like you said, dragons don't really have holidays, do they? : Smolder: Meh. : Ocellus: gasps That's so sad! You must do something in the winter for fun. : Smolder: Well, we do have the Feast of Fire. Everydragon gets together and tells stories. The best one wins a pile of gemstones. : Yona: Ooh, what story won last year? : Smolder: It was called "A Dream Come True". : Silverstream: Come on, now you've gotta tell it! : Smolder: Ugh, fine. Once upon a time, there was this sad little dragon. : thunderclap : Smolder: narrating Her name was Scales. She lived alone in the wilderness with nothing to eat. : growls : Smolder: narrating But one night, as she sat alone in a storm, she heard something. It was the Dragon Lord! Scales was scared, but the Dragon Lord told her not to be afraid, that he was taking her to the Dragon Lands for a great feast. : munching : Smolder: narrating Scales sat with the Dragon Lord's family and friends and had the biggest, best dinner of gemstones she'd ever eaten! Then, while the dragons were telling stories, Scales thought it would be so easy to seize power from this feeble and sensitive Dragon Lord. She saw her chance... and took it! : bursting : Smolder: narrating She claimed the Bloodstone Scepter and took over the Dragon Lands! Scales, evil laughter And forced the Dragon Lord to live out in the cold, just as she used to! : Ocellus: That's a horrible story! : Smolder: Maybe to you. But dragons like hearing about weak, kind creatures getting defeated. : Rainbow Dash: Silverstream! You're up! Let's go! : closes : Smolder: So, did you tell them you did it? : Sandbar: What?! No way! Why would I say that? : Smolder: You already live in Ponyville. Staying here over break is no big deal. : Yona: School of Friendship good place for pony to have pony holiday. : Sandbar: I'd still rather spend it with my family at home. Oh! That reminds me! I have the best holiday story ever! It's called... : Sandbar: voiceover "The Day My Hearth's Warming Doll Almost Fell into the Fire!" : All but Sandbar: of awe : Sandbar: voiceover Just before we went to bed, my mom, my dad, and my sister all put our Hearth's Warming Dolls up on the mantel, just like we do every year. But this year, I put my doll too close to the edge, and it fell! : Sandbar: slow motion Nooooooo! : Ocellus: gasps And?! : Sandbar: My doll hit the floor. But it could have gone in the fire! : Smolder: sarcastic That's a great story. And you told it really well. : Sandbar: Yeah. It was a Hearth's Warming miracle. : opens : Rainbow Dash: Next! Smolder, come with me. Yona, Twilight's waiting for you. : closes : Ocellus: The last two. So if neither one of them confesses, that means... : Silverstream: We're never going home! : Ocellus: We'll be here forever! : Sandbar: Beyond forever. : Silverstream: But I can't miss the Three Days of Freedom Celebration! : Gallus: sarcastic How long does that last? : Silverstream: It used to be only one day, but now to commemorate our escape from the Storm King, we're adding two more days of awesome! See? : Gallus: There's a book? : Silverstream: Mm-hmm! Queen Novo had these made for the Mount Aris board of tourism to explain it all to guests! : Silverstream: voiceover We'll spend the first night in Seaquestria, thanking the ocean for protecting us from the Storm King. Sea-dancing, whale-singing, shell-stringing... Lots of "ing"'s. : splash : Silverstream: voiceover The second day will be on Mount Aris, with sky-dancing and a wind song in the Harmonizing Heights to celebrate the Storm King's defeat. Then the third day, everycreature will party together, on land and sea! Grandparents and parents and sisters, uncles, brothers, acquaintances, neighbors, and cousins. And at the end of the night, Queen Novo is gonna give out presents! : Gallus: Wait. Hold on. "Cousins"? What are those? : Ocellus: Your aunts and uncles' children. You know, part of your family. Heh. Oh. You're teasing us again, right? : opens : Sandbar: I'm guessing neither one of you confessed. : Yona: sighs Headmare Twilight say wait here. : Silverstream: Maybe they're changing their minds about sending us home. : Smolder: Why would they? Face it. We're stuck here. : Ocellus: sniffles But-but-but I have to go home! : Silverstream: My mom makes the best kelp fritters. : Sandbar: How can you be so cool about this? : Smolder: We're mad. We just show it differently. : Sandbar: More like you don't show it at all. : Yona: What pony getting at? : Gallus: Guys, stop it. : Smolder: Or maybe whoever did it is only pretending to be upset to throw us off. : Ocellus: Me?! But I didn't! : Gallus: Come on, let it go. : All but Gallus: arguing : Sandbar: Come on! Ocellus, you know you did it! Just fess up! : All but Gallus: shouting : Gallus: I said, stop fighting! That's not what the holidays are about! No matter what you call them or how you celebrate! D-Do you know how lucky you all are? With your stories about sharing and-and kindness and getting together with everycreature that you care about? : Ocellus: But griffons do that too, don't they? : Smolder: Some holiday about a moon? : Gallus: sighs Blue Moon Festival. The one time of year when griffons are nice to each other. Well, as nice as we can be. : Gallus: voiceover Families get together to eat and then complain about the food and give each other presents they don't like and mostly just try not to yell at each other. : Silverstream: Well, at least you get to be with your family. : Gallus: No... because I don't have a family. : Sandbar: voiceover What about Grampa Gruff? : Gallus: voiceover That's just his name. He's not anygriff's actual grandpa. I felt like I never had a place in Griffonstone. : Gallus: Then I came here and, well, met all of you. So I don't want to go home for the break. And that's why... I did it! : Yona: gasps Griffon mess up decorations?! : Gallus: Yeah. It was me. I put goo powder in the Fire of Friendship. : All but Gallus: gasps : Sandbar: So it wasn't Ocellus? : Ocellus: Why would you ruin things for us? : Gallus: I didn't plan to! I just figured if I made a mess, our teachers would make us stay to clean up. We'd be together a little longer. : Smolder: Well, it worked, didn't it? : Gallus: Better than I thought. And when Headmare Twilight threatened to cancel winter break, that meant I would get to be with all of you through the entire holiday. That's why I didn't confess. : Sandbar: So, why are you admitting this now? : Gallus: I hated seeing all you fighting and-and blaming each other. That's the opposite of what all your holidays mean. Except maybe yours, Smolder. I can't keep all of you from the happiness of your homes and families just because I feel bad. I'm sorry. Don't worry. You won't have to tell our teachers. I will. : Twilight Sparkle: You don't have to. We already know. : Rainbow Dash: We kinda guessed it was you. But we wanted to give you the chance to tell the truth. : Twilight Sparkle: I'm proud that you did, and I'm glad to see you've been paying attention in Professor Applejack's honesty classes. But you're still going to have to make amends and stay over break for extra friendship lessons by yourself. : Silverstream: I'll stay with him. : Ocellus: Me, too! : Yona: Yona stay also! : Sandbar: I'm staying! : beat : Smolder: What? All right. I guess pony holidays can't be that bad. : Sandbar: Now you can finally know what it's like to spend Hearth's Warming with friends who care about you. : Rainbow Dash: to Twilight Sparkle Looks like they don't really need any extra lessons. : Twilight Sparkle: Since you obviously know that Hearth's Warming is about coming together, I'd be honored if all of you would join my friends as guests at our holiday table. : Young Six: cheering : Twilight Sparkle: After we finish cleaning up. : Young Six: cheering : Sandbar: Hey, this reminds me of another story! "The Time I Almost Spilled Grape Juice on the White Couch"! : Smolder: Does it have a depressing ending? : Ocellus: I'm not sure pony stories work that way. : Yona: Gallus want Yona braid feathers? : Gallus: Uhhh... pass. : Silverstream :: Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again! : credits